


Cry to Heaven

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-25
Updated: 2006-03-25
Packaged: 2019-02-02 16:45:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12730419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Jack helps Daniel confront his past.





	Cry to Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

"Daniel, next time you get the urge to play marriage guidance counselor for the natives, leave me out of it." General Hammond heard Colonel O'Neill's voice before he actually saw the man himself. Now what had happened?

"Sorry, Jack," Daniel Jackson's voice sounded just as frustrated as O'Neill's as the archaeologist came into the General's view. What with all the people gathered around the gate ramp to help the limping members of SG-1 along to the infirmary, it was difficult to get a clear view. 

Hammond gave Doctor Fraiser a look before turning his attention back to his flagship team. "Colonel O'Neill? Anything you care to report?"

"Yeah," Jack O'Neill gestured to the archaeologist at his side. "It's a good thing Daniel's an archaeologist, 'cause if he tried for public relations we'd all be shot." 

"Colonel, with all due respect," Major Sam Carter put in from behind Daniel, her blond head peering around his head, "we couldn't have known that the Yeritu would take it as an insult. How was Daniel to know that fighting amongst the spouses was normal?"

"Not just fighting, Sam," Daniel put in. "Domestic abuse." He sighed. He'd felt bad for Keima, and he'd felt the need to do something. Especially after her husband had become so angry with her for talking to Jack. After all, he'd been the one to convince her to show them around. 

"Major Carter is correct," Teal'c said, giving O'Neill a look when the Colonel tried to protest. "It was indeed unexpected." 

"Okay," Hammond looked around at the members of SG-1. "I want a full report at 0600 Monday morning. Until then, you're all dismissed." He sighed as he walked back towards his office. Just a simple recon mission. Talk to the natives, see the ruins, come home. Yeah, right. After six years you'd think he'd have learned. Nothing was ever routine with SG-1. The best team he had, but also the most disaster-prone. They may charge in where angels feared to tread, but more often than not, the angels came back to bite them on the ass.

* * *

Daniel looked up at the knock on his office door. "Yeah?" he called out. Pretty sure he knew who it was. 

He was right.

"Ready to go, Danny?' Jack peered at his lover, who was rummaging through his desk, obviously unable to find whatever it was he was looking for.

"Yeah," Daniel answered. He pushed his glasses more firmly up on his nose and stood up, picking up his coat and coming around the desk. He was still looking around slowly as he joined Jack at the door.

"Lose something?" Jack asked, unsure of how Daniel could find anything in the mess. It looked like a museum had thrown up. 

"I got a letter and I didn't get the chance to open it before we went to P4X-193," Daniel answered, his face scrunched in confusion. "I don't know where it went."

"What did it look like?" Jack asked, trying to look around the clutter but not touching anything for fear he'd break something worth more than his life. 

"It was in a yellow envelope," Daniel answered. "I--" He stopped. 

Jack smiled, it was very rare that Daniel couldn't think of anything to say. Normally only happened when he was trying to think of three or more things at once. Jack eyed a pile of papers sitting on the sofa by the side wall. He walked over and picked them up. Even with his back turned he could tell Daniel was getting frustrated, if the muttering in Abydonian was anything to go by. 

Jack shuffled through the mail. A few notes from Sam, junk mail, an archaeology magazine, more junk mail, a letter from Major Davis...Jack made a face and dropped that in the trash. Ah-ha! Jack waved a yellow envelope at Daniel. "This it?"

Daniel stopped the annihilation of the mess on his desk and looked up. "That's it," he came around the desk to take it from Jack. 

Jack eyed the envelope over Daniel's shoulder. "Oriental Institute?" he read. "Isn't that the place that Rainer guy went to?" 

Daniel nodded, swallowing down the lump in his throat, the memory of Sarah in that temple rushing back to him in a flood. He felt Jack's hands on his shoulders, gently rubbing his back in soothing circles. "That wasn't your fault," Jack said softly. "You did what you could." 

The fact that Jack was right didn't make him feel any better. Daniel cleared his throat and shook his head, trying to clear his vision. "I wonder what it is." 

Jack shrugged and let go of Daniel's shoulders, resisting the urge to drop a kiss on the nape of Daniel's neck as he did so. "Open it and find out."

Daniel nodded in agreement and tore open the envelope. Only to find another white envelope inside that was addressed *to* the Oriental Institute. Daniel's brow wrinkled in concentration, his blue eyes bright with confusion as he opened the next envelope. Inside was another envelope addressed to Stephanie Jenkins, who had been his social worker while he was in California at UCLA. What on earth?

"Kinda like those little dolls that keep opening up with smaller ones inside," Jack's voice made him jump. He was being so quiet Daniel had nearly forgotten he was standing there.

"Yeah," Daniel said distractedly. "Something like that." 

"Let's keep going," Jack said rubbing Daniel's arm affectionately. "Maybe there's a prize." He didn't like the expression on Daniel's face. Something bad was about to happen, he could feel it. 

"Right," Daniel opened the envelope to Stephanie. There was another letter, this one hand written in peacock blue ink, and it was addressed to him at Terri Calhoun's address, his foster mother while he'd been at UCLA. Daniel blinked when he saw the return address. Oh, this couldn't be good. 

"What is it?" Jack's fears were being confirmed. Daniel was starting to look nauseous. 

"It's from my foster brother," Daniel answered numbly. Why would he be contacting Daniel? 

"'Kay," Jack said, easing Daniel down onto the couch slowly. "What's it say?" 

Daniel shook his head and tore open the envelope. He took out the letter and read it quietly, constantly aware of Jack's hand rubbing his back in soothing circles. Daniel blinked at the words on the page and read it again. He hadn't misread it. "Eliza died."

Jack stiffened next to him. "Eliza?"

Daniel finally looked away from the letter to focus on Jack. "Eliza Stuart," he answered. "The Stuarts were my foster family before I went to UCLA." He sighed. That had been *why* he'd gone to UCLA. Eliza had been heartbroken when he told her he wanted to go clear across the country. She would have been even more heartbroken if he'd told her the reason he wanted to go so far away. 

"Daniel?" Jack said slowly. "Something else wrong?"

Daniel nodded. No sense in saying there wasn't, Jack wouldn't believe him anyway. Daniel sighed. "Jesse was my foster brother," he answered. "We didn't exactly get along." Well, that was true...just wasn't the whole truth. 

"How not along are we talking here?" Daniel could hear the anger rising into Jack's voice. He could also feel Jack's body tensing against his back. Jack was in full 'kill and maim' mode. 

"He never hit me," Daniel tried to soothe and felt some of the tension go away. ~He didn't have to,~ Daniel thought, but didn't say it out loud. 

"When's the funeral?" Jack asked, watching the expression on Daniel's face steadily. 

Daniel looked at the letter again. "Tuesday," he answered. 

"I'll talk to Hammond," Jack said, patting Daniel's shoulder gently before heading purposefully to the General's office. 

Daniel sighed and dropped the letter on the floor, sinking forward onto the couch to hide the tears from anyone who might happen by.

* * *

"So, Dannyboy," Jack turned to Daniel as they entered the terminal. "You gonna tell me what the deal was with this Jesse person, or am I gonna have to ask *him*?"

Daniel stared at his shoes for a moment, then looked despondently at Jack . His mood had been getting worse as they'd gotten closer to Connecticut. Now that they were actually there, it was turning into all out depression. "Danny?" Jack said, more gentle this time.

"It's a long story, Jack," Daniel answered. "It doesn't matter, it was fifteen years ago."

"Uh-huh," Jack didn't look convinced. "You know I'm not going to leave you alone, so you might as well tell me now. What happened?"

Daniel eyed his lover tensely. He knew Jack was right. He'd known it from the beginning. Jack would not rest until he got everything of Daniel. Jack gave everything of himself in the relationship, and he expected the same in return.

"Even if I tell you, it wouldn't matter," Daniel stalled as they walked through the terminal to the baggage claim. "It's just going to make you unhappy, and I don't want you fighting with him the entire time we're here. Out of respect for Eliza."

"Daniel," Jack wrapped his arm around Daniel's shoulder, stopping the younger man in his tracks. "If something is making you unhappy, I'm automatically going to be unhappy. If something hurts you, I get hurt. Whatever happens to you happens to me. Do you not get that by now?" 

Daniel swallowed hard against the lump in his throat; tears were starting to shimmer in his azure eyes. Damn it, why did Jack have to do this now? Why couldn't he wait until they were at least in the car? "Please, Jack," he beseeched. "Don't do this now, not here. You're just going to get angry." The tears started to spill over. 

Jack reached up with his thumb and lightly brushed the tears away. "Alright, Danny," he looked at his miserable lover compassionately. "But when we get there, you and I have to have a long talk." Jack lightly brushed his lips against Daniel's forehead, noting to himself that Daniel felt feverish. 

Daniel nodded and walked along next to Jack wordlessly, Jack's arm supportive around his waist.

Jack stood at the rental car counter, trying to ignore the looks he was receiving from the people around him. He could almost read their thoughts. It was all he could do not to stick his tongue out at the gawking attendant who kept looking from Daniel to him and back to Daniel. He sighed and looked at Daniel, who was completely oblivious to the group of admirers he had. His beloved was staring at the suitcase at his feet, lost in his own thoughts. The sooner Jack got him somewhere private, the better.

They had already set up to have a car and a hotel room ready when they got there. Actually, Carter had taken care of it so Daniel wouldn't have to. Anything to make Daniel's life a little easier. Jack would have done it himself, but he'd been so worried about Daniel it had completely slipped his mind.

"How long did the General say we could be gone?" Daniel asked his shoes.

Jack took the key from the clerk and placed it in his jacket pocket, taking a suitcase in one hand and Daniel's hand in the other. "We're booked to fly back tomorrow after the funeral," Jack answered. "We have to be back at the SGC on Thursday." The General had decided that Daniel would need a day to cope with the aftermath of the funeral. And it had only taken Jack's suggestion and mentioning Daniel's "sensitive disposition" to convince him. He had to give George credit, he did anything that helped Daniel's welfare. "We're on stand-down," Jack continued as they walked out of the terminal and towards the parking garage. "He pushed the debriefing back to Thursday morning."

Jack stopped in front of the blue Nissan Maxima parked near the garage ramp. "Here we go."

Daniel smiled briefly at him and climbed into the passenger side. Not even bothering to argue with Jack about who was driving, despite the fact that Daniel was the one who knew where they were going. "Let's go to the hotel first, hmm?" Jack asked, reaching out to touch Daniel's cheek, trying to draw the linguist out of his shell. He was doing that damned self-hug thing again. Holding his sides as if he was afraid that if he let go his ribs would burst out. 

Daniel merely nodded, passing his sapphire eyes briefly across the car until they met Jack's coffee-colored ones. Jack's hand drifted up to run his fingers through Daniel's short golden brown hair lightly, caressing his lover's cheek as he brought his hand down and turned to fasten his seat belt. 

The drive to the hotel was silent, Jack using the map he'd picked up from the terminal so as not to disturb Daniel, who had managed to fall asleep with his head against Jack's shoulder. Jack kept one hand resting on Daniel's head, lightly playing with his hair, attempting to drive and hold the map one-handed. It was a good thing it was all country roads to the hotel. 

The sun was blinding him as Jack coasted the car into the parking lot of the hotel. Well, maybe not a hotel. More like a motel. Not too fancy. As a matter of fact, the place looked pretty run-down. Of course, Daniel had said Somerset was a tiny town of about one-thousand people, one main street, a post office and a general store. Probably couldn't afford a fancy hotel. Especially since it was outside the city limits. Looked like one of those family-run businesses. 

Jack turned off the car and looked at the map again. Carter hadn't told him the name of the place or the room number, she'd simply given him the address. He tried to twist around to see the sign, trying to read the name of the motel. 

~Bates Motel??~ Jack had to do a double take at the sign on other side of the parking lot. For crying out loud! If he got in there and there was a person named "Norman" at the desk he was flying back to the Springs and shooting Carter. 

Slowly managing to disentangle himself from Daniel's grip, Jack laid his lover's head gently onto his seat, opting to let him sleep until he got the room sorted out. He closed the car door, considering whether or not he should lock the doors. A quick glance around made him decide he should, that cow across the road looked kind of suspicious. 

Jack grinned as he walked towards the door with the office sign blinking over it. Daniel would be pissed if he woke up and found out Jack had locked him in. Of course, given Daniel's luck with natives, that cow was probably packing an MP5. 

A small red-haired woman looked up from the magazine she was reading. Her green eyes lit up as she looked at him. She kind of reminded Jack of Janet. Only without the Napoleonic stance. "Hi!" the woman chirped. "How can I help you?"

~Well, no Norman,~ Jack thought to himself. ~Guess that lets Carter off the hook.~ Maybe she had a brother. "Hi," Jack answered. "Um, a friend of mine made reservations. I don't know whose name it's under. Look for O'Neill or Jackson." He wasn't sure who Carter thought was paying. 

The woman, who's name tag said Jinger, flipped through a book on the desk. "Two people? One room. View of the lake..."

Lake? There was a lake? Maybe he could get Daniel out a bit, it was starting to warm up... Jinger noted the smile on his face and shook her head. "It's really pretty, but trust me, you don't want to try and swim in it. And there are no fish."

~Damn.~ Jack nodded. "Thanks Jinger," he looked around the office. It didn't look at all like he'd expected judging from the outside. The room was big and airy with a kind of Romanesque style to it. If their room looked like this he was going to give Carter a promotion. Unless of course Jinger did have a brother.

Jinger grabbed two keys off a hook and came around the desk to join him. "Where's your friend?" she asked, snapping a piece of gum Jack hadn't noticed earlier. 

"In the car," Jack answered. "I should probably go get him."

"I have a luggage cart, if you need one," she said helpfully.

"Only got two bags," Jack grinned. 

"Not staying long, or no need for clothes?" Jinger inquired right back.

"Both." Jack walked out the door after Jinger, heading for the car as she waited by the office door. Jack smiled as he got to the car, he couldn't see Daniel. So, either he was still asleep or that damned cow had kidnapped him. Jack wouldn't have been surprised if it was the latter. He unlocked the door and opened it to see Daniel still curled up in a ball. Well, at least the cow had behaved itself.

Kneeling down to where he was eye level with Daniel, Jack reached out and shook the linguist gently. 

"Danny, wake up, we're here."

Daniel blinked against the sunlight that was blaring through the windshield. "Jack?" he blinked again and tried to clear his fuzzy brain.

Jack tried to hide the smile that automatically came to his face at the sound of Daniel saying his name. It wasn't working, and Jinger was eyeing him curiously. Damn small towns. "Come on, Dannyboy, rise and shine...up and at 'em...yadda, yadda, yadda..."

Daniel rolled his eyes and crawled out of the car, unable to sit up due to the fact that the steering wheel made it impossible to maneuver in any direction besides straight. He tried to pull himself up once his head was clear of the wheel and managed to slide head first out of the car, luckily Jack was standing so close. 

"You okay?" Jack was trying not to laugh, Daniel was having a bad enough time without spending his entire time here angry at him. And the last thing Jack wanted was to have to sleep on the floor. "Here," he took Daniel's arm and helped him stand upright. "Better?" 

Daniel's head was spinning, partially from having his head hanging upside down and partially because his sinuses had decided to kick in and had given him a slight twinge behind his eyes. A twinge that was quickly becoming a full-throttle hum. "It will be," Daniel answered. He looked around them, trying to see if he recognized anything. They were on the outskirts; it had once been all farmland. "Bates Motel?" 

"Carter did it," Jack answered. He gestured towards their hostess, "This is Jinger." 

"Hi," Daniel sniffled, trying to breathe and talk at the same time. It wasn't working. 

They followed Jinger to their room silently, Jack carrying both of their bags. Daniel had tried to carry his own, only to have Jack snatch it from him. The act had simply earned him a huffy sigh from Daniel and a roll of the eyes from Jinger. Great, now they were going to gang up on him. Daniel'd been here five minutes and he'd already won an admirer. 

Jack looked around the room and whistled smoothly. "Way to go, Carter!" he hooted. The room was large, much larger than it looked from outside. For a motel, it sure was fancy.

"Looks Minoan," Daniel observed. "Greek," he answered in response to a raised eyebrow from Jack. "The Minoans were a people who lived on the island of Crete. According to myth, their king, Minos II, built a labyrinth that held a Minotaur in the center--"

"Yadda," Jack waved his hand at him. Daniel made a face, but said nothing. "Archaeologist," Jack said, responding to the dumbfounded look on Jinger's face. 

"There are restaurants in town," Jinger told them. "If you're really hungry, I can make you something in the kitchen downstairs."

"We'll be fine," Daniel answered. He was expecting the Stuarts to want him and Jack to eat with them. And wasn't that just going to be fun. 

"Well, if you need anything..." Jinger said as she headed out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Daniel stared after her for a moment, then sighed and headed over to the bed, managing to grab his bag when Jack wasn't looking. He didn't get any farther when he was suddenly grabbed around the waist and drug to the bed, ending up pinned beneath the Colonel. "Jaaack!" 

"Yeah, Danny?" Jack smiled down at him, adjusting his position so his hands were resting on either side of Daniel's head. "What's up?"

Daniel glanced down then looked up to see Jack's smile become broader. "You should know, Jack," he answered, jerking his hips to emphasize his point. "Now get off!"

"I'm trying to, Danny," Jack brought his hand down to trace Daniel's lower lip with his index finger. "Now, if you just keep wriggling, like that--"

"Jack!" Daniel tried to squirm away, to no avail. "Get off me!"

"Once again, trying to, but you're not cooperating," Jack could see the annoyance coming into Daniel's eyes. ~Oh, boy.~

Daniel scowled, and rolled himself to the right, catching Jack off-guard and switching positions. "I said 'get off me', not 'get me off', you prick." Daniel managed to slip out of Jack's grasp and jumped to his feet. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to take a shower." Jack opened his mouth, but Daniel stopped him. "Alone."

Jack huffed and crossed his arms, "Fine."

Daniel smiled and leaned over to kiss him hard and swift. "Later," he whispered against Jack's mouth. "I promise."

Jack sighed, but sank back against the headboard and reached over to the nightstand. "Hey!!"

Daniel was digging through his suitcase for fresh clothes. "What?" There was no answer, but he could hear shuffling and banging. "Jack?" he turned around to see Jack stomping around the room. "What are you doing?"

"I'm looking for the remote."

Daniel looked confused, "Well, it's probably with the--TV..." his voice trailed off as he looked around the room. 

Jack walked over to a waist-height cabinet and opened the double doors. "Okay, where's the TV?"

Daniel walked over to stand next to Jack. "I don't know," he answered. He pressed down on top of the cabinet and stood back. "Maybe it pops up." He tried again.

Jack watched Daniel try to make the television pop up for a few seconds, then shook his head and started back to the nightstand. "It doesn't pop up. I'm gonna call--" he stopped again. "Alright, where the hell's the phone?" 

Daniel saw a brochure inside the cabinet as Jack looked under the bed. "Love?"

"This is nuts..."

"Jack!"

"I can't believe...piece of crap..."

Daniel came over to tug on Jack's shirt, "Jack...'Television, phone and ice machine located in the front lobby. Accessible 9 AM to 5 PM...two dollar fee for each use'..."

Jack reached out and grabbed the brochure from Daniel's hand, "What, are they kidding?" He started out the door. 

"Where are you going?" Daniel called, slowly edging towards the bathroom door.

"I'm gonna go talk to Jinger about this," Jack answered. "I'll be back." The door closed behind him.

Daniel sighed and rushed to the bathroom. He'd better hurry before Jack came back and decided to join him.

* * *

"Oh, Daniel?!" Jack's voice startled Daniel, causing him to jump and bang his head against the shower wall. What the hell had happened? He rubbed his tired eyes and reached out to turn off the shower. Daniel couldn't believe he'd fallen asleep *in* the shower. Standing up, no less. 

Daniel stepped out of the shower, wrapping the towel around his waist. Cautiously, he eased the bathroom door open and peered out to see Jack standing in front of a 24 inch television, which he was fussing with, trying to hook it up. Apparently, just plugging it in was too easy. 

If Jack was that enthralled in what he was doing...Daniel looked around Jack to his open suitcase sitting on the bed. In his haste to get a shower before Jack came back, Daniel had forgotten to get his clothes. No way was he going to *ask* Jack to get the clothes for him and going out there in nothing but a towel was asking for trouble...

Oh, well. He had to get dressed and standing in the doorway, dripping on the carpet was getting him nowhere. 

Daniel tiptoed past Jack quietly, grabbing the clothes he'd placed on the bed and rushing back to the bathroom door. "Danny, what on earth are you doing?" Jack called as Daniel slammed the bathroom door. 

Jack couldn't help smiling as he walked over to the door. He turned the knob. "Uh--Danny? Un--unlock the door."

"In a minute!" came the response. 

Daniel pulled the light green sweater over his head and pulled on his black slacks--he was breaking all known land speed records getting dressed. Daniel even went so far as to put his socks on. For reasons Daniel couldn't understand, Jack found his bare feet highly erotic. "Okay," Daniel stood up and opened the door, stepping back as Jack fell on the floor. 

"Thanks," Jack murmured as Daniel stepped over him into the room. "Oh, no, really. Don't help..." 

Daniel looked at the television on the cabinet, complete with remote and turned to look at Jack. "How'd you get a TV?"

Jack shrugged and smiled, "I can be very convincing when I want to be." He gestured towards the black telephone on the bed and the bucket on the nightstand. "We get free ice!"

"I'm so proud," Daniel mock-gushed. "Jinger's still capable of walking, isn't she?"

"Nothing, a pack of ice can't solve," Jack grinned at him as Daniel went over to sit on the bed. He got to his feet and walked over to sit next to his beloved. "So?"

"So what?" Daniel hedged, reaching for his glasses. 

"What's the deal with Jesse?" Jack started doing his soothing pat thing again. 

Daniel tilted his head back as Jack's hands came up to massage his shoulders. "It's not important," he responded. 

"Daniel," Jack stopped rubbing his shoulders and turned Daniel around to look at him. "Something has you wound so tight you've been strumming for the past two days. If it has something to do with Jesse, I need to know."

Daniel shook his head, "You're not the colonel here, Jack. You don't have to protect me."

Daniel sighed and looked down at his hands. He didn't need the colonel here with him, he needed Jack. He wanted Jack. Loved Jack. 

Jack was looking at him with more than a hint of worry. Daniel sighed. "I was fifteen...actually fourteen, if you want to split hairs..." he started. 

Jack was extremely silent as Daniel explained about his relationship with Jesse. "I was confused enough without him helping me along...I thought I was in love with him and I honestly believed he was in love with me." Daniel shrugged his shoulders. "He wasn't. I was an easy fuck...not much more than that..."

Jack was visibly seething as Daniel's voice became lower as he became more embarrassed. "One night, Jason--his father, my foster father--caught us. That was it, no way was Jesse going to be anything less than perfect in his father's eyes." 

Daniel's face flushed as he remembered trying to explain to Jason that Jesse hadn't meant--Jason had solemnly silenced him with the reminder that Jesse was eight years older than Daniel. And to be perfectly honest, Jesse had been more afraid that Jason was going to turn him in. It was illegal, Daniel had been fifteen at the time, Jesse twenty-three. 

When Daniel woke up the next morning, Jesse was gone. He'd come downstairs to find Laurie, who was a year older than him, at the breakfast table with Eliza. Daniel had never been able to look Jason in the eye again. He'd assumed Jason had never told Eliza what had really happened, merely said that he'd found Jesse taking advantage of Daniel's gullibility and had told him to leave. 

It was the first time a member of any of his foster families had shown any kind of signs of caring for him. Too bad it had to have been such a horrible situation.

Daniel sighed and looked at Jack, "Jason never explained to Eliza or Laurie why Jesse had left. I don't know where he went." Jack had wrapped his arms around Daniel's shoulders, squeezing his arms reassuringly. "Two months later I got accepted to UCLA. I was ecstatic to get out of that town, away from that situation. I broke Eliza's heart when I announced I wanted to go clear across the country." He shrugged, "I couldn't stay there, and I sure as hell couldn't explain why I was leaving." He'd gone to UCLA and waited for his eighteenth birthday so he could be accepted to the Oriental Institute. "You know what happened after that."

Jack looked down at Daniel for a long moment. "I'm going to kill him," Jack announced firmly.

Daniel sighed heavily, "Jack. Don't. Just leave it alone. It's gonna be bad enough without me showing up with a body guard. Jesse relied on the fact that he thought I was a wuss, the last thing I need is you fighting my battles for me."

"What about his sister?"

"Laurie?" Daniel asked. "She's nice. She was my best friend while I was there. She knew a lot more than she let on, back then, I think." Daniel smiled at the thought. "Laurie can take him. She did on my behalf several times." The smile became broader. "Laurie could take Teal'c if she wanted to."

"So," Jack let the topic drop for the moment, Daniel wasn't feeling shit hot and his fussing wasn't helping any, "what time are we supposed to be there?"

Daniel looked at his watch, "Half an hour ago." He managed a feeble smile as he got to his feet while Jack dug the car keys out of his pocket. 

Once in the car, Daniel decided to try one more plea. "Jack, *please*....*PLEASE* don't make a scene. The situation is bad enough as it is." 

"Danny, how long have you known me?" Jack asked playfully as he turned into a suburban area. "How often have I threatened to kill Nick for what he did?"

Daniel did a mental count and shuddered. Jack smiled at the reaction, "Exactly." He looked over at Daniel and reached out to squeeze the younger man's hand.

"*No one* hurts you without dealing with me."

* * *

Laurie sat down on the front porch steps. The night air was becoming chilly. She smiled as her youngest daughter ran in circles around the yard, while her nine year old rode her bike up and down the driveway. 

She was so tired; the past year had been horrible. First her father's heart attack, then her divorce and now her mother's passing from cancer. They'd known Eliza had been struggling against breast cancer for a while, and it had finally beaten her. 

She wished her mother's death could have been more peaceful, that Eliza could have had the closure she'd been seeking. Laurie was beginning to fume again. Her father had wanted to try. He'd been determined to fulfill his wife's last wish. But Jesse had taken over for him, promising he would do it. 

Jason could have done it, simply because he wouldn't have given up. The one thing that had happened in her mother's life that had always disturbed her, the one thing Eliza had wanted to do differently. Find Daniel. Ask him to come. Please. Find him. Eliza had wanted *all* of her children there with her in her last hours. 

Jesse had said that Daniel had refused to come. Laurie had known it was a lie. Daniel had loved her mother and father, and they'd adored him. Jason had known it too. She'd heard him and Jesse arguing about it one night. Jesse had refused to find Daniel, sworn that if Daniel was there, then Jesse would not set foot in that house.

 

Jason had yelled at his son, something about covering up his mistakes...Laurie knew what he was talking about. There were times when she truly hated her brother, and this was one of them. Her mother had died asking for Daniel.

Laurie's teeth ground together. Jesse had sworn he'd tried. Laurie knew he hadn't. He'd never tried. Daniel scared the hell out of Jesse. Always had, that had been the problem from the beginning. Jesse'd hated Daniel because of the affection their parents showed him--the boy that wasn't really their child. Hell, even Laurie had liked Daniel better than Jesse. That was why Jesse'd done what he did...to get Daniel out of his parents good graces. If they found out what he was...

But it had backfired on him when Jason had sided with Daniel over Jesse. Jesse had been the one to be punished, not Daniel. Jesse'd been sent away, not the intruder. Everything was planned from the beginning, and dear god, Laurie had tried to help Daniel the best she could, been his friend when no one else would go near him. But it hadn't been enough, and after Jesse had left Daniel had fled.

Laurie looked up as her daughter once again rode way too close to the street. "Danielle! Don't--" her voice caught as the car coming down the street braked to a halt inches from the girl's bike. "Oh god!"

She rushed down the steps to grab her daughter as the man in the car climbed out. "Jesus, I didn't even see her," a man came around the front of the car. "Are you alright?"

Laurie squeezed her daughter's hand reassuringly. "Yes," Danielle said softly. She smiled and pushed her dark ponytail over her shoulder. "I'm alright." 

"Oh, good," the man smiled at her and then looked at Laurie. 

The car door slammed again and then a voice, extremely familiar spoke. "Laurie?" 

Laurie turned to look at the man who'd spoken. "DANIEL!" she flung her arms around his shoulders. "Oh my god! What are you doing here?"

Well, that was confusing. "Jesse wrote me," Daniel gave Jack a strange look. "I'm sorry, had I known Eliza had been sick, I would have come sooner." 

"He told you?" Laurie bent down to pick up her youngest daughter, who was now attempting to climb up her leg. "I'm going to kill him."

"I'm sure he had a reason for not telling me sooner," Daniel, always willing to give the other person the benefit of the doubt, said gently.

"Yeah, right," Jack muttered, resulting in an elbow in the side from Daniel. 

"Laurie, this is Jack O'Neill, we work together." Daniel gave Jack a look when his dearly beloved tried to protest Daniel's obvious undermining of their relationship. 

Laurie grasped Jack's hand firmly in hers, too firmly from the way the older man winced. "Sorry," she said, with a smile. "I sometimes forget." Laurie placed her hand on the little girl she held in her arms. "This is my daughter, Mirial," she smiled broader and tousled the older girl's hair. "And this is Danielle."

Jack caught Daniel's arm before the other man could collapse to the ground in reaction. He couldn't help but smile. It was a very sweet gesture and had no doubt driven Jesse up the wall. 

"So, you're married?" Daniel asked, obviously straining for some kind of conversation starter. 

Laurie shook her head, her dark hair flopping across her shoulders. "Divorced, the beginning of this year."

"Oh," Daniel felt kind of stupid for assuming... "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," she gestured for the two men to follow her. "I'm certainly not." 

Laurie led the way down the sidewalk towards the split-level house. "Dad will be so happy you've come," she gushed to Daniel. "Anyway, after Roger left, I moved back in here with the girls. I wanted them to be with Mom before she died. And I wanted to be near her as well." She smiled a broader smile than before as she stopped in the doorway to turn and give Daniel a hug. "I'm so glad you came, honey."

"Boy," Daniel looked up at the ceiling of the foyer and then back at Laurie. "I don't remember this place being so small."

Laurie smiled again and started towards the back of the house. "Dad," she called as they entered the living room. "Look who's here."

Jason stopped fooling with the fireplace to turn and look. "Daniel," his voice sounded soft, like he'd seen an apparition. The man came over to grasp Daniel tightly in a bear hug. "Daniel." Jason pulled back. "We didn't expect you."

Jack very nearly swore under his breath at that reminder to Daniel that he hadn't been deemed important enough to find earlier. Daniel's hand snaked back to find Jack's as he stepped out of Jason's embrace. 

"Yes, I'm sorry about that," he cleared his throat and pushed his glasses up on his nose. "I didn't find out until yesterday, or I would have come sooner."

"It's alright," Jason answered. "You're here, now. You came...that's all that matters."

"Hello, Daniel," a harsh voice said from the kitchen doorway. "We weren't expecting you."

Jack felt Daniel's body weight shift towards him and shifted himself accordingly. It was so natural, an automatic response to a threat and it passed by the others in the room without a thought.

"Jesse," Daniel's voice sounded strained. "I wasn't told ahead of time," he said through clenched teeth. Jack's grip on his hand was becoming iron, but better his hand than Jesse's throat.

"I thought you'd be off in Egypt somewhere," Jesse continued as if Daniel hadn't spoken. "Or was it Atlantis?"

Daniel pushed his weight back against Jack, stopping the colonel from moving forward. No matter how much Jack may want to hurt Jesse in that moment, he would never use force with Daniel. Having to remove Daniel from his tracks was the best way to keep Jack in line. 

"Uh, well...I never actually said Atlantis," Daniel answered nonchalantly. "They kind of took that as read."

"Daniel," Laurie jumped into the conversation, staring daggers at Jesse as she did. "We weren't expecting anyone else, so we weren't planning on feeding anyone. However, I'm sure Dad wants you and Jack to stay for dinner," she looked at Jason, who nodded his head in response. "So, why don't the two of you come with me to the store? You can help me pick out what we should have."

"Right," Daniel said, looking at Jack for a second and then back at Laurie. "That would be alright. Right, Jack?"

Jack was still glaring at Jesse, as if staring at the man would somehow make him burst into flames or something. Daniel nudged him again. "Yeah, that's fine." He had no idea what he'd just agreed to.

"Great," Laurie smiled. "Just let me go get my purse and we can leave." 

Daniel nodded as she walked away, rolling his eyes when Jack whispered to him, "Go where?"

"The supermarket," Daniel answered. "We're staying for dinner."

"Oh," Jack's voice went flat. "No vending machines."

"Right," he responded as Laurie came back into the room. 

"Okay, we can go," Laurie was digging in her purse for her car keys. She pulled them out and jangled them at Jack and Daniel in triumph. "Knew they were in there somewhere."

Laurie started out of the room, with Jack and Daniel following her. "Oh, Daniel?" Jesse suddenly spoke up, halting all three of them in the doorway. He gestured at Daniel's backside. "There's a white spot on the back of your pants."

"What?" Daniel twisted around to try and see what he was talking about. "Son of a bitch." He grimaced. "The drycleaner must have spilt bleach on them. Now I'm gonna have to buy new ones before tomorrow."

"Calm down, Danny," Jack said, examining the offending fabric. "You can barely notice it."

"Jesse noticed it," Daniel answered back.

Laurie lit a cigarette as she responded, "Yeah, well, that's cause he's always looking at your--"

"LAURIE!" Jesse bellowed. 

"Just go, Danny," Jack nudged him forward. "No one's going to be looking at your ass anyway."

Daniel opened his mouth, ran through the argument in his head, and snapped it shut. "Thanks, Jack."

"I'll walk behind you if you want," Jack offered graciously. "Then no one will be able to see it."

"Oh, you're all heart, Jack," Daniel said sarcastically as they followed Laurie out of the room. 

"Yep, that's me, always giving of myself," Jack grinned. "For obvious reasons."

* * *

Laurie walked along next to Daniel in the grocery aisle. Jack trailed a few feet behind them, absently pulling objects off the shelves and putting them in the cart, distracted by the view in front of him. 

"So," Laurie dropped her voice a few notches so that Jack couldn't hear her. "Who is he?"

"Who is who?" Daniel asked absent-mindedly. He was trying to be sure Jack didn't run over them again like he had when they'd been in the milk aisle. 

"Jack," Laurie answered. "Where'd you meet him?"

"We work together," Daniel answered. "I told him about the funeral and he insisted he come along for moral support." More like threatened to hold the entire base hostage if Daniel didn't allow him to come along. Jack had also threatened Daniel's fish if Daniel left the city without him.

"How long have you known him?" Laurie leaned against Daniel and placed her hand on his upper arm.

"About six--OW!" Daniel yelled as the cart slammed into his heels. Rubbing his foot, Daniel turned to glare at his friend. "Jack!"

"Sorry," Jack said smoothly. Ha! Laurie had moved away from Daniel to walk on the other side of the cart. 

And Daniel said he couldn't do subtle.

* * *

To say that the evening had passed uneventfully was not exactly the best way of describing things. Daniel rubbed his eyes tiredly as he closed the bathroom door of their motel room. The best way of looking at it was that Jack had gotten through the evening without tearing Jesse's head off and spitting down his neck.

Which was what Daniel had expected to happen a few times.

Jesse had made sure to bring up every embarrassing moment Daniel had ever experienced at that rat hole of a high school. Had made sure Jack knew about every time Daniel had gotten picked on, beat up or pushed around, and all the times Laurie had beaten the crap out of the person who'd done it. 

If Daniel hadn't had a hold of Jack's hand under the table, Daniel was pretty sure Jesse would be dead, or at least walking with a permanent limp. The constant pressure of Daniel's hand in his had been a calming influence on Jack. Well, maybe not calming, but at least it kept him from throwing Jesse through the nearest window. 

They still had the funeral tomorrow, and Jesse's eulogy. Daniel was beginning to wish he'd just stayed in Colorado. That was what Jesse wanted; it would have been so much easier on everyone.

And if Jack knew he was thinking like that, he'd kick Daniel's ass. 

"Danny, are you gonna be in there all night?" Jack's voice made Daniel jump. 

"Just a second," Daniel called. He changed out of his clothes and hung them back up, making sure that they weren't wrinkled in the morning. Daniel grimaced when he saw the pajama bottoms Jack had thrown at him as he'd gone into the bathroom. They were going to have to have a discussion about Jack's obsession with Daniel's eye color. This was getting ridiculous.

With a sigh, Daniel slipped the pajamas on and walked out of the bathroom. Jack was lying on the bed, stretched out languidly on the satin sheets. Daniel turned the bathroom light off and walked over to the bed, smiling as he moved to straddle Jack's hips. "Hi," Jack smiled up at him, rubbing his thumb over the smooth skin of Daniel's belly. 

"Thank you," Daniel said, leaning down to kiss Jack long and slowly, reaching up to run his fingers through Jack's fine silver hair before pulling away.

Jack let out a soft cry as Daniel pulled away. "Um--" Jack cleared his throat. "You're welcome," he moved his hands down to lightly massage Daniel's back muscles. "What did I do?" 

Jack's hands were resting on Daniel's hips as Daniel leaned down to nibble lightly on Jack's jaw line and down to the spot below his earlobe. "For being here," he answered, licking the spot and causing Jack to shiver. "And for letting me do this my way." Another lick. "And for not killing Jesse." He brought his mouth back to Jack's. 

Jack moaned faintly, sitting up and gripping Daniel's hair in his hands to keep Daniel's mouth in place, should the archaeologist decide to break the kiss before he was ready. 

Daniel gasped as Jack's tongue plundered his mouth, dueling with his own. Jack left one hand entwined in Daniel's hair as he moved his other hand to slip past the waistband of Daniel's pajamas. "Jack!" Daniel's voice caught between a whimper and a moan when Jack's hand closed around his cock and started pumping steadily. 

"Don't you think we should at least take our clothes off first?" Daniel gasped and closed his eyes as Jack expertly slid his hand up and down Daniel's shaft, causing the younger man to shudder and moan.

"I think it's a bit too late for that, Danny," Jack answered as Daniel came with a shout and several curse words, most in Abydonian. 

Daniel muttered something as he collapsed against Jack's chest. "Now my pajamas are ruined, Jack," he looked up at Jack as the older man pretended to consider the point.

"Good point, Danny," Jack answered as he rolled over to pin Daniel beneath him. "We'll have to get rid of those, won't we?"

Daniel smiled and lifted his back to let Jack slide the sticky pajamas off of him. "That's better," Daniel reached up to pull Jack back down to him. "However..." he traced his index finger along the top of Jack's jeans. "Now you're overdressed." 

"Can't have that," Jack sat up to pull his shirt over his head and quickly got rid of the pants that seemed to have given Daniel such offense. "Better?" he asked, coming back to settle between Daniel's parted thighs, smirking as he rubbed his own groin against Daniel's and causing Daniel to whimper. 

"Much," Daniel managed to gasp out, wrapping his legs around Jack's waist to pull Jack's groin into closer contact with his own. Jack kissed him slowly, pulling his arms out from under Daniel's body and linking one in Daniel's and running the other along the length of Daniel's chest and down over his stomach. 

Jack pulled his mouth away from Daniel's to kiss his arched throat, stopping to lick at the sweat in the hollow at the base of his throat. Jack smiled as he saw Daniel had thrown his head back, and kept his eyes shut tight, his chest heaving with the labored breathing. If someone didn't know any better they'd think Daniel was in pain. 

"Jack," Daniel's voice was a breathy whisper as Jack proceeded to lick and nibble at his chest, taking the time to stop and tease first one nipple and then the next. "Jack, please..." Daniel's hips jerked against Jack's thigh, begging to be fucked.

"Easy, Danny," Jack murmured, moving up to kiss Daniel again before moving back to take Daniel's hardened cock in his mouth. 

"JAAAACK!" Daniel's scream more than likely woke people in New York. His fingers came down to twist in Jack's hair, holding his head still as his hips jerked slowly, carefully so as not to strangle Jack.

Three faster jerks and Daniel came hard, convulsing slightly at the feel of Jack swallowing steadily. Jack pulled away, letting Daniel's limp cock slide from his mouth effortlessly. He kissed the inside of Daniel's thigh before moving back to kiss Daniel slowly, allowing his lover's tongue into Jack's mouth to taste himself.

Daniel smiled as Jack pulled away to look down at him. "I'm fine...really," Daniel nodded at the unasked question in Jack's eyes. 

"Really?" Jack asked as he moved away to pull his bag towards the bed and digging into the side compartment. 

"Jack, what are you doing?" Daniel leaned up on his elbows slightly to see what was giving Jack such a hard time. 

"Ah-ha!" Jack pulled himself back onto the bed, with the lube in his hand. "Knew I had it somewhere."

He opened the tube of lube and liberally coated three fingers. Better safe than sorry and there was no was he was going to risk hurting Daniel, no matter how often Daniel ordered him to "just get on with it". 

Jack inserted a finger cautiously into Daniel's tight opening, watching the expression on Daniel's face for any sign of discomfort or pain. The first sign that Daniel was in pain and Jack would stop. 

Daniel moaned and ground his hips downward. "More, Jack," he didn't bother opening his eyes to give the order.

Jack smiled and inserted another finger, causing Daniel's hips to jerk downward harder, and sending a shock up Jack's arm. 

"More," Daniel's voice was thick with arousal and the strain of trying not to come before Jack was ready. "Damn it, Jack."

Jack leaned up to kiss Daniel's pouting mouth and causing Daniel's eyes to open so that he was gazing directly into Daniel's bright cerulean eyes, as he inserted the third finger effortlessly. 

"Jack! Now!" Daniel glared at Jack for a moment, as if he could somehow will the other man to do what he wanted. 

He could.

Jack slid his fingers out and positioned himself above Daniel. "Are you sure, Danny?"

"Damn it, Jack, if you ask me that one more time, I'm going home!" Daniel gasped out. "Yes! Yes! Yes! It's always yes."

"Just checking," Jack murmured as he slid in, moaning at the feel of the harsh heat instead of the normal gentle warmth he attributed to his friend's outward appearance.

"Jack," Daniel moaned as he wrapped his legs around Jack's waist, pushing Jack in completely. 

Jack's hands came up to grip Daniel's hips as he rocked inside Daniel steadily. It wasn't the standard position, but Jack didn't relish the idea of having Daniel's legs across his shoulders, and Daniel said he had to be able to see Jack. 

"Jesus, Danny..." Jack growled. He didn't know how he'd ever managed to live without this. Without Daniel. He couldn't even conceive of it now.

Jack started to move steadily and faster as Daniel's muscles relaxed, proving to Jack that he was completely safe and in no danger of hurting Daniel. 

Daniel cried softly at the feel of Jack pressing soft kisses to whatever part of his body he could reach. He had never imagined that Jack could be so gentle with him, so loving. He was still in shock at all of it. 

Jack rested his forehead against Daniel's chest, his grip on Daniel's hips tightening as he came. Daniel followed a second later, the feel of Jack coming inside him pushing him over the brink.

Daniel's legs unwound from around Jack's hips as Jack slowly and carefully eased out of him. Jack pulled himself up to lay next to Daniel on the bed, pulling the blankets up around them and snuggling down into the pillows. Daniel laid down across Jack's left arm and rested his head against Jack's shoulder. He wrapped his arm around Jack's waist and closed his eyes happily. "G'night, Jack," Daniel mumbled.

"'Night, Danny," Jack kissed the top of his head gently and reached out to turn off the bedside lamp. Jack lay in the silence for several moments, listening to Daniel's even breathing as the younger man fell asleep. 

"I love you," Jack mouthed soundlessly, watching Daniel for a moment before closing his eyes.

Not bothering to open his eyes, Daniel murmured, "I love you too, Jack."

* * *

"Well, that was depressing," Jack said to Daniel as they followed the small funeral procession heading back to the Stuarts' after the funeral.

"What time is our flight?" Daniel asked, staring at the trees that went past the car window.

"1600," Jack answered. "We've got two hours before we have to be at the airport."

"So, we can hang around here for about an hour and then make our excuses?" Daniel said, turning to look at Jack.

"Right," Jack maneuvered the car into the only parking space left by the curb. "I figured you wouldn't want to hang around any longer than you had to. It was the earliest flight I could get to Colorado, unless you want to have to fly to Florida first and then swing up to Michigan...it'll do."

"They're holding our tickets?" Daniel asked as they got out of the car and heading up the sidewalk, where Laurie and Jason were standing. 

"Yep," Jack answered, before extending his hand to Jason. "I am so sorry for your loss."

Jason shook his hand solemnly, "Thank you...Jack." He turned his attention to Daniel. "You're leaving today?"

Daniel tried to ignore the annoyed look on Jack's face as he answered, "Yes. We can only stay for an hour."

"Then what?" Jesse asked. "I mean, what are you going back to?"

"Work," Jack answered for Daniel. "We could only get away for two days." ~And that was only because Hammond was afraid we were going to get ourselves killed if we didn't have time off.~

"You know, Daniel, I was wondering how you ended up with the military," Jesse commented. His eyes drifted to where Jack's hand was resting on Daniel's hip. "But now I see. How many times a night do you have to put out to keep that job?"

"What?" Daniel looked genuinely shocked. Had it not been for Jack heading purposefully towards Jesse, he probably wouldn't have even spoken. However, at the sound of Daniel's voice, Jack turned to look at him.

"Daniel," Laurie stepped in between Jack and Jesse. "What about your wife? You mentioned her last night? Where is she?" ~Please, say she couldn't get away...something.~

"Sha'uri," Daniel's voice softened. "She died--about two years ago."

~Fuck.~ "Oh, honey, I'm sorry," Laurie looked genuinely sorry. Although, it was hard to tell if it was because of Daniel's loss or her mentioning it.

"She was probably on drugs or something, she would have had to have been to marry Daniel," Jesse commented. "I mean, she was probably pretty messed up, huh, Daniel? She probably committed suicide."

"What?" Daniel's blood ran cold. He couldn't think of anything to say in response. He couldn't tell the truth about what had happened to Sha'uri. Besides, who would believe him? 

It was as if there were no emotions left inside him.

"Okay," Jack said, in a tone of voice that Daniel normally associated with a gun being fired.

"Jack--" Daniel moved to stop Jack, but then stopped. Why the hell not? When Jack turned to look at him, Daniel made a sweeping motion with his hand. "Never mind."

"Right," Jack nodded at him before going after Jesse, who by this point had vaulted over the porch railing and was running across the lawn. Jack was gaining on him swiftly.

"Oh, my god!" Laurie exclaimed. 

"He's gonna kill him," Daniel said matter-of-factly. "I didn't believe him..."

Jason looked at Daniel and then back at the two figures who were now fighting on the lawn. "Daniel, say something to your friend."

"KILL! JACK, KILL!!" 

Daniel jumped over the railing in the same manner that Jesse had and rushed across the lawn to where Jack had Jesse on the ground....beating the life out of him.

"Jack!" Daniel exclaimed, grabbing his friend's arm. "Jack, stop!" Jack struggled against Daniel's grasp. "Jack, it's not worth it!"

Jack turned to look at Daniel, then looked down at Jesse, who was attempting to crawl away from him. "Jack, let's just go," Daniel begged pulling on Jack's arm to get him moving. "Let's go home, Jack."

Jack nodded and let Daniel pull him away as Laurie and Jason came up to Jesse. "Are you alright?" Laurie asked.

Jesse reached down to touch the blood pouring from his lip and broken nose. "What do you think?"

Laurie glared at him, looked at Daniel's retreating form, and then looked back at her brother. 

"I think you got off easy."

* * *

Daniel sat in the same chair he'd sat in when they arrived, waiting for Jack to return the rental car to the woman behind the counter. It didn't seem to be going too well.

"Daniel?"

Daniel turned to see Laurie walking up to him. "Laurie, what are you doing here?"

Laurie nodded her head towards Jack and then looked back at him. "I wanted to ask you something." She stared at Daniel for a moment, looked at Jack and then back at Daniel again. "Is what Jesse said true? I mean, I'm not--"

"About Sha'uri?" Daniel asked. "No, she--"

"No, not about her," Laurie answered. "I know that wasn't true, he was just acting out. I mean about--" she nodded at Jack again as he came back over, waving the airline tickets at Daniel triumphantly. 

"Oh!" Daniel exclaimed. "I can't--I'm sorry. It's not--"

"Don't ask, don't tell," Jack commented, sticking the tickets in his jacket pocket as he smiled at Laurie. "It was nice meeting you."

"You too." Laurie moved over to hug Daniel. "You're just going to disappear again, aren't you?" she whispered.

"Yes," Daniel pulled away. "I have to. I'm sorry."

She shrugged. "Don't be, but--" she pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket. "My phone number. For my new house. I was gonna take you to see it, but things got kind of excited there towards the end." She winked at Jack. "Don't be a complete stranger this time, hmm?"

"I won't," Daniel nodded and hugged her again. 

Laurie smiled and started to walk away. She stopped and turned back. 

"For what it's worth," she called back. "I wish you were my brother."

"Me too," Daniel answered, trying to ignore the tears that formed again.

Laurie nodded and headed out of sight.

Jack watched her walk away and then put his arm around Daniel's shoulder. "Come on, Danny," he murmured against Daniel's ear. 

"Carter's gonna be mad we made her leave her lab to come pick us up."


End file.
